


Flowers and Roots

by CaptainsRenegade



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: I had so many bias feelings against chaol at this point, Other, i was so angry with him, so this is the spawn of my anger towards him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainsRenegade/pseuds/CaptainsRenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insp: you fell in love with my flowers, but not with my roots. So when autumn arrived, you didn’t know what to do.<br/>Ship/people: Chaol & Celena (Aelin)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers and Roots

“You. You are not the woman that I feel in love with. You are a monster wearing the skin of the girl I used to love.” Chaol almost growled. The look in his eyes was enough to cut right down to Aelin’s soul.  
“Chaol…” The name vibrated up her throat, straight out her mouth.  
“No! you can’t just come back and think that everything is alright, and that everything can be the way that it was!”  
“Chaol…”  
‘It’s not okay! You lied to me, you never told me the truth-”  
“If I had told you the truth, would you have loved me?! Would you have even been willing to look at me? It’s not my fault that you didn’t care enough to look into what I was obviously hiding.”  
Chaol opened his mouth to respond but was cut off  
“It’s not my fault that when my heart healed, it healed without you in it. It’s not my fault that you fell in love with my flowers, and not with my roots. For fuck sake, Chaol, It’s not my fault that Autumn arrived, and that you just don’t know what to do!”


End file.
